New York
| devise =| surnom = « Big Apple » (La grosse pomme) « The city that never sleeps » (la ville qui ne dort jamais) Gotham| drapeau=Flag of New York City.svg| armoiries=Seal of New York City.png| image_carte=Map of New York Highlighting New York City.svg| de ville=de New York| incorporée=le 2 février 1653| comté=Bronx (Le Bronx) New York (Manhattan) Queens (Queens) Kings (Brooklyn) Richmond (Staten Island) | maire=Michael Bloomberg| superficie= | dens= | année=2005| population= (ville)| fuseau horaire=EST | utc=5| coord_n=40,47°| coord_w=73,58°| site web=www.nyc.gov| }} , avant les attentats du 11 septembre 2001]] New York ( ), en anglais New York City ou NYC (officiellement, City of New York) pour la distinguer de l’État de New York, est la principale ville des États-Unis, avec une population de habitants. Son agglomération est également la plus importante du pays, devant celles de Los Angeles et de Chicago, et son PIB total la classe au deuxième rang mondial derrière l'agglomération de Tōkyōhttp://www.ukmediacentre.pwc.com/imagelibrary/downloadMedia.asp?MediaDetailsID=863. Située dans l’État de New York, sur la côte est des États-Unis, elle est le centre de la grande mégalopole du BosWashNote: BoWash correspond à la mégalopole située entre Bo'ston et '''Wash'ington.. En 2005, la population du Grand New York était estimée à habitants répartis entre les États de New York, du New Jersey et du Connecticut alors que la ville de New York proprement dite comptait habitants, répartis dans cinq grands districts (appelés aussi boroughs) : Manhattan, Brooklyn, le Queens, le Bronx et Staten Island. New York, fréquemment surnommée Big Apple, à savoir « La Grosse Pomme » ou The city that never sleeps, en français « La ville qui ne dort jamais », regroupe aujourd'hui l'ensemble des critères caractéristiques d'une ville mondiale, c’est-à-dire d’une métropole parfaitement intégrée dans la mondialisation. En effet, New York est aujourd'hui un centre décisionnel, économique et culturel de premier plan, notamment grâce à la puissance de ses institutions telles que le New York Stock Exchange ou le siège de l'ONU, mais aussi grâce aux nombreux sièges d'entreprises situés dans la ville. Démographie Évolution et répartition | valign="top" | |- |} New York est la ville la plus peuplée des États-Unis, avec une population près de deux fois supérieure à la deuxième ville du pays, Los Angeles ( habitants). Elle compte en effet habitants en 2006 , ce qui représente près de de la population de l'État de New York. L'agglomération new-yorkaise, qui s'étend sur les États du New Jersey et de New York, rassemble quant à elle 21 millions d'habitants. personnes vivent dans l'aire urbaine de New York, ce qui la place au deuxième rang mondial derrière Tokyo au Japon. La densité moyenne atteint habitants/km² : New York est la métropole la plus densément peuplée des États-Unis, loin devant San FranciscoPour les villes de plus de habitants ; . Au milieu du , New York est moins peuplée que Boston et Philadelphie. Mais le développement du commerce, de l'industrie et l'arrivée de millions de migrants européens provoquent un fort accroissement démographique au siècle suivant. La population new-yorkaise dépasse celle de Paris à la fin des années 1880 mais reste encore derrière Londres. Après la Seconde Guerre mondiale la population urbaine diminue à cause de la exurbanisation et des difficultés sociales. Le phénomène, qui touche la plupart des villes américaines, est particulièrement fort à New York qui perd habitants entre 1950 et 1980, soit une baisse d'environ . Mais dans les dernières décennies du , la population augmente à nouveau. Ainsi, entre 1990 et 2000, la ville a gagné habitants grâce à l'immigration. Certaines études estiment que New York pourrait atteindre entre 9,2 et 9,5 millions d'habitants en 2030 . Caractéristiques démographiques D'après le recensement de 2000, l'espérance de vie moyenne des New-Yorkais est supérieure à celle des Américains dans leur ensemble (80,2 ans pour les femmes ; 74,5 ans pour les hommes) . La structure par âge révèle une population relativement jeune (11,9 % ont 65 ans ou plus) et une part importante de personnes ayant l'âge de travailler (75,8 %). En 2005, l'âge médian à New York est de 35,8 ans , soit un peu moins que la moyenne nationale (36,4 ans). Les femmes sont surreprésentées par rapport à la moyenne américaine (52,6 % de femmes pour d'hommes). Disparités socio-économiques 32,5 % des New-Yorkais de plus de 25 ans ont leur baccalauréat ou un diplôme supérieur, soit 5 points de plus que la moyenne nationale. En octobre 2006, le taux de chômage à New York est de , un chiffre inférieur au taux national (4,4 % de la population active) . En 2005, le revenu moyen par habitant est de dollars à New York, soit dollars de plus que la moyenne nationale. de la population vit sous le seuil de pauvreté, un taux supérieur de 5,8 points à la moyenne américaine ; même si ce taux a diminué de deux points entre 2000 et 2005, les categorys les plus touchées sont les jeunes et les plus de 65 ans. La ville est marquée par une importante disparité des revenus selon les quartiers. À Manhattan, les différences sont grandes entre le quartier d'Upper East Side, où le revenu moyen annuel par habitant s'établit à dollars, et Harlem, où près de des habitants vivent sous le seuil de pauvreté. Les autres boroughs, en particulier ceux du Queens et de Staten Island, sont peuplés par les classes moyennes. Une population cosmopolite New York est l'une des métropoles les plus cosmopolites du monde : en 2005, des New-Yorkais sont nés à l'étranger, près de 170 langues différentes sont parlées dans la ville et des habitants s'expriment dans une autre langue que l'anglais à la maison. Depuis le , New York est l'une des principales portes de l'immigration aux États-Unis : entre 1820 et 1890, dix millions d'Européens arrivent à New YorkF. Weil, Histoire de New York, 2005, p.121, essentiellement des Irlandais et des Allemands. Entre 1880 et 1920, les migrants viennent d'Europe du Sud (Italie, Grèce, etc.) et d'Europe de l’Est (Polonais, Russes...) après avoir traversé l'océan Atlantique jusqu'à Ellis Island. Pendant cette période, les Juifs fuient les pogroms : vers 1915, ils sont 1,5 million à New YorkJacques Binoche, Histoire des États-Unis, Paris, Ellipses, 2003, p.143. Après les lois sur les quotas d'immigration de Johnson-Reed (1924), le nombre d'arrivées diminue considérablement. Au début du , plus de Afro-américains s'installent dans le quartier de HarlemF. Weil, Histoire de New York, 2005, p.215. Entre 1940 et 1960, les Portoricains arrivent massivement à New York et leur nombre passe de à F. Weil, Histoire de New York, 2005, p.285. Après l'Immigration and Nationality Act of 1965, l'immigration reprend à un rythme important, mais l'origine des migrants change : ils viennent désormais d'Amérique latine, des Caraïbes, d'Asie et d'URSS. Dans les années 1970-1990, ces migrants ne s'installent plus seulement à Manhattan mais aussi dans les quartiers périphériques (Brooklyn, Queens, Staten Island) et les banlieuesF. Weil, Histoire de New York, 2005, p.286. Entre 1990 et 2000 la ville a accueilli immigrants ; cependant, les villes de Los Angeles et de Miami disputent à New York la première place pour l'immigration. Administration et politique Bien que dépendant de l’État de New York, la Ville de New York bénéficie d’une large autonomie législative et exécutive et d'une administration plus centralisée que la plupart des autres villes américaines. Ce statut est défini par une charte, amendée et promulguée par l'Assemblée législative de l’État de New York, et parfois par référendum. La municipalité est responsable de l'éducation publique, des bibliothèques, de la sûreté publique, de l'hygiène, de l'approvisionnement en eau, des services d'assistance sociale, des établissements pénitenciers et de l'équipement de loisirs. Les New-Yorkais, bien que leur maire soit républicain depuis 1994, sont très majoritairement démocrates et libéraux : lors de l'élection présidentielle de 2004 le candidat démocrate John Kerry a ainsi obtenu plus de des voix dans la ville, alors qu'il perdit l'élection au niveau national. des votants enregistrés sont démocrates avril 2006 |consulté le=06/07/07}}. Il faut noter que l’administration new-yorkaise est divisée en trois branches : exécutif, législatif et judiciaire. Exécutif accueille la plupart des agences municipales]] Le maire incarne le pouvoir exécutif. Il est élu au suffrage direct pour un mandat de quatre ans, et dirige cinq sections administratives de la ville et d’autres institutions Organisation exécutive de la ville sur le site officiel de New York (consulté le 15 août 2007).. Ces cinq sections sont en réalité gérées par des adjoints au maire (Deputy mayors) Organisation exécutive de la ville sur le site officiel de New York (consulté le 15 août 2007).. Le mode de scrutin se déroule, à l'instar de celui de l'élection présidentielle en deux phases: durant la première, les deux principaux partis, le parti démocrate et le républicain désignent leur candidat, qui sont ensuite soumis au suffrage universel des habitants de la ville. Les cinq sections que le maire dirige sont Organisation exécutive de la ville sur le site officiel de New York (consulté le 15 août 2007). les Operations (Exploitation), Economic Development and Rebuilding (Développement économique et reconstruction), Policy (Politique générale), Administration et Legal Affairs (affaires légales). Il dispose également de pouvoirs exceptionnels en cas d’urgence (menace climatique, catastrophe naturelle, émeutes, troubles civils, invasion). Depuis 2001, le maire est Michael Bloomberg. Chaque borough est dirigé par un Borough président. Il s'agit d'un poste représentatif au pouvoir limité, qui consiste essentiellement à conseiller le Maire à propos des problèmes relatifs à un borough en particulier, et à propos du budget. Législatif Les lois et règlements locaux de New York sont décidés par un Conseil municipal (City Council), composé de 51 membres, chacun représentant un secteur de la ville d’environ habitants. Ils sont élus tous les quatre ans par les habitants des cinq boroughs, et le chef de la majorité porte le titre de speaker. En 2007, le Speaker est le démocrate Christine Quinn. Ce conseil municipal est divisé en comités spécialisés par domaines d’intervention. Lorsqu’une proposition est votée à la majorité simple (50 %), elle est transmise au maire qui peut la promulguer en tant que loi locale. Si ce dernier met son veto, le Conseil a 30 jours pour passer outre, par un deuxième vote à la majorité des deux tiers. En 2007, le conseil est dominé à une écrasante majorité par les démocrates, qui détiennent 47 sièges, contre trois aux républicains (un dans le Queens et deux à Staten Island) et un au parti de gauche Working Families Party. Judiciaire À la différence du reste de l’État, les comtés de la ville de New York ne disposent pas tous de tribunaux. Il existe en effet un unique tribunal civil (possédant cependant des annexes dans les différents districts). Un tribunal pénal, pour chaque borough, traite les délits mineurs et les violences domestiques, conjointement avec le tribunal des affaires familiales. Les affaires criminelles sont renvoyées à la Cour suprême de chaque comté, qui s’occupe également des affaires civiles les plus importantes. Ainsi, à la différence d’autres états ou du gouvernement fédéral, la Cour suprême n’est pas l’instance la plus haute de ce système, contrairement à ce que son nom indique. Les appels sont traités par une division spécialisée de la Cour suprême, et le tribunal qui décide en dernier ressort est la Cour d’appel. Économie Le poids économique de l'agglomération new-yorkaise est considérable : en 2002, le PNB de la métropole était de 448 milliards de dollarsCynthia Ghorra-Gobin, « De la ville à l'urban sprawl, la question métropolitaine aux États-Unis », http://www.cercles.com/n13/ghorra.pdf, dans Cercles, 13, 2001, c'est-à-dire qu'elle produit plus de richesses que les Pays-BasVoir l'article Économie des Pays-Bas par exemple. Le PNB new-yorkais représente plus de du PIB américain. Secteur secondaire Histoire ]] La première personne à avoir découvert la baie de New York, le 17 avril 1524 est l'italien Giovanni Di Verrazano. Il a donné son nom à un des plus célèbres ponts de New York: Verrazano Bridge (c'est sur ce pont que commence le fameux Marathon de New York). A ce moment, seuls des amérindiens vivent où se situe l'actuelle New York. En 1626, les hollandais achète la terre aux indiens pour 24,00 $. A cette époque, la ville de New York se nomme New Amsterdam; elle ne changea de nom qu'à partir de 1664. L’expansion économique de New York a été rendue possible par sa situation géographique exceptionnelle : établies sur un port naturel au débouché de l’Hudson, les activités portuaires ont induit le développement industriel de la métropole. L’industrie textile se développa tout au long du avec l’arrivée des migrants d’Europe centrale et orientale. Vers 1900, New York est la ville industrielle la plus importante des États-UnisCynthia Ghorra-Gobin, La ville américaine : espace et société, Paris, Nathan Université, 1998, , p.34, notamment grâce à son secteur bancaire et aux industries lourdes implantées dans le New Jersey. La crise des années 1960-1970 a engendré des friches industrielles dans le Bronx et le Queens. Pendant cette période, les usines ferment à cause de la concurrence internationale, déménagent ou se délocalisent à l’étranger. Ainsi, le chantier naval de Navy Yard ferme ses portes en 1966. Entre 1953 et 1992, New York perd quelque emplois industrielsJean-Pierre Paulet, Géographie urbaine, Paris, Colin, 2000, , p. 100. Au milieu des années 1970, la désindustrialisation et le déclin démographique poussent la ville au bord de la faillite. Depuis les années 1990, plusieurs opérations de réhabilitation ont été menées dans plusieurs quartiers de la Grosse Pomme. Plusieurs zones industrialo-portuaires sont reconverties (Brooklyn) en lofts, en ateliers d’artistes. Mutations industrielles L'industrie est une activité qui n'a cessé d'évoluer sur la façade Atlantique des États-Unis. Elle a dû se moderniser, et évoluer pour répondre à des demandes croissantes. Le secteur industriel repose aujourd’hui sur un réseau dense de PME. Il est très diversifié, allant des industries traditionnelles aux industries du luxe (quartier des diamantaires) en passant par la haute technologie. L'industrie se retrouve essentiellement dans le Queens, mais aussi de l'autre côté de l'Hudson River, dans le New Jersey. Les principales activités industrielles de la ville sont ainsi l'imprimerie et l'édition, l'industrie agro-alimentaire, la chimie et la pétrochimie, l'électricité, la mécanique, l'électronique, et la confection textile, notamment dans le Garment Center (Manhattan). La ville possède un technopole, pendant de la « Silicon Valley » sur la côte Est, la « Silicon Alley », concentrant les entreprises spécialisées dans le multimédia. Secteur tertiaire Un centre de décisions et de finances majeur ]] La ville de New York est considérée comme le centre décisionnel le plus puissant de notre planète. Exemple type de la ville monde, Big Apple concentre en effet de nombreux sièges sociaux, et les quartiers généraux de plusieurs instances internationales. L'exemple le plus marquant est la présence du siège de l'ONU, depuis 1951 à Manhattan, au bord de l'East River. Mais New York abrite aussi le siège de l'UNICEF par exemple. New York est le siège de 40 entreprises du classement Fortune 500 ; c'est deux fois plus que Houston. . De nombreuses entreprises multinationales sont basées dans la ville de New York, parmi lesquelles JPMorgan Chase & Co. (banques), Bloomberg L.P. (groupe financier), Sony Music Entertainment, Colgate-Palmolive ou encore PricewaterhouseCoopers (plus grand cabinet d'audit du monde). En outre, les filiales des grandes banques internationales sont toutes présentes à Manhattan. D’autre part, chaque pays possède une représentation consulaire. New York est également la place financière la plus puissante et la plus influente du monde. Cette puissance se manifeste dans la Bourse de New York, qui englobe plusieurs organismes. Le principal organisme qui la compose est le NYSE (New York Stock Exchange), qui est la bourse aux actions la plus puissante du monde. Les marchés des différentes bourses mondiales sont en effet directement dépendants des résultats affichés au NYSE. Parmi les principales entreprises cotées au NYSE, c'est-à-dire celles qui font partie du Dow Jones Industrial Average, on retrouve Coca-Cola, Boeing, Citigroup, Exxon Mobil ou encore Walt Disney Company. Le second organisme de la Bourse de New York est le NASDAQ (National association of securities dealers automated quotations''Association national des marchands de titres à cotations automatisées), un réseau totalement automatisé présent dans le monde entier mais dont le siège social se trouve à New York. Les entreprises les plus célèbres cotées au Nasdaq sont surtout des entreprises de haute technologie (Microsoft Corporation, Yahoo!, Cisco Systems, etc.). En dernier lieu, on retrouve l'American Stock Exchange (ou AMEX), le New York Mercantile Exchange (NYMEX), et le New York Board of Trade. La plupart de ces institutions financières sont situées dans le ''Financial District (quartier financier) au sud de Manhattan. Au total, New York compte emplois dans le secteur des financesCécile Ducourtieux, « New York craint de perdre sa suprématie financière mondiale », dans Le Monde du 24/01/2007, . Le Port de New York .]] À l'origine du développement économique de la ville, le port de New York a dès le début bénéficié d'un site naturel le protégeant des tempêtes. Après 1819, l'ouverture du canal Érié lui confère un avantage décisif par rapport à Boston et Philadelphie. Historiquement, les installations portuaires se situaient au sud de Manhattan, à South Street Seaport. Il ne reste aujourd'hui qu'une activité résiduelle à Brooklyn (quartier de Red hook) et au Howland Hook Marine Terminal de Staten Island. Depuis les années 1950, le transit marchandises (notamment des containers) s'est déplacé vers le port Newark-Elizabeth Marine Terminal à Newark dans le New Jersey, au nord de Staten Island ( rang mondial). Services et autres activités tertiaires New York a aussi été le berceau du cinéma américain (studios Paramount dans le Queens), avant que la production ne soit déplacée à Hollywood. New York est néanmoins à la seconde place au niveau national en ce qui concerne la télévision et le cinéma. Ce secteur est actuellement en pleine croissance. La ville a attiré plus de 250 productions en 2005, ce qui représente une hausse d'environ par rapport à 2003. Le nombre de tournages est également en augmentation . Silvercup Studios West est un projet d'« Hollywood vertical » dont la construction est prévue pour 2007. Ce complexe réunissant studios et bureaux dans le Queens deviendrait le plus important de la côte est. De nombreuses sociétés ont leur siège dans le quartier de Midtown (Manhattan), mais les usines et de nombreux services se sont peu à peu déplacés du centre de la zone urbaine vers la banlieue. L'essor de la télématique a profité à la Sun Belt. New York bénéficie également d’importantes ressources liées au tourisme : la Grosse Pomme a attiré en 2003 quelque 2,3 millions de touristes internationauxGuillemette Faure, « Les Européens à New York pour leur shopping de Noël », dans Le Figaro du 23/12/2006, . Les premiers visiteurs sont les Britanniques (1,2 million de touristes par an), suivi des Allemands ( visiteurs par an) et des Français ( )Chiffres 2006 cité dans Guillemette Faure, « Les Européens à New York pour leur shopping de Noël », dans Le Figaro du 23/12/2006, . Les touristes français privilégient les grandes villes américaines : ainsi, sur les 20 premières destinations touristiques des Français, cinq sont américaines, la première étant New YorkFlorence Evin, « Les villes américaines très en vogue chez les touristes français », dans Le Monde du 25-09-2007, mis en ligne le 24-09-2007, . Presse La ville de New York, en tant que capitale mondiale de la finance possède l'un des journaux économiques les plus lus et célèbres du monde, le Wall Street Journal. Mais Big Apple est également le siège de l'agence de presse Associated Press qui centralise les informations publiées par la suite dans les différents journaux nationaux et internationaux. D'autre part, le New York Times, journal phare de la ville est l'un des quotidiens internationaux les plus lus et les plus prestigieux des États-Unis. Autour de tous ces grands noms de la presse mondiale, la ville de New York abrite également le siège de nombreuses autres publications, quotidiennes, hebdomadaires voire bimestrielles, publiées dans différents formats, comme les tabloïds. Le célèbre quotidien Metro est également publié chaque jour à New York. , dont le siège est situé à New York.]] Transports Contrairement aux habitants d'autres villes américaines, les New-Yorkais utilisent largement les transports en commun : un New-Yorkais sur quatre les utilise pour se rendre au travail . Le prix des parkings, très élevé, les péages aux ponts, aux tunnels et les bouchons découragent l’usage de la voiture. Le métro de New York, efficace et rapide, utilise un réseau de 400 kilomètres de voiesRoger Brunet (dir.), Géographie universelle : États-Unis, Canada, page 127. On utilise aussi largement les bus et les taxis, ainsi que les ferries (surtout en direction du New Jersey et de Staten Island). Les personnes habitant en lointaine banlieue, Long Island, New Jersey, Connecticut, Pennsylvanie ou plus au nord dans l’État de New York utilisent généralement leur véhicule personnel pour rejoindre le réseau urbain. Au printemps 2007, le maire de New York, Michael Bloomberg a promis une réduction de des émissions de gaz carbonique d'ici à 2030 dans sa ville. Il a décidé de mettre en œuvre une politique de rénovation énergétique des gratte-ciel, de plantation d'un million d'arbres et d'instauration d'un péage pour les véhicules pénétrant dans ManhattanThomas Dévry, « New York concentre son énergie sur ses vieux gratte-ciel », dans Libération du 14/05/2007, . Métro Figurant parmi les réseaux de transports en commun les plus importants à l'échelon international, il compte, selon les chiffres officiels de la MTA, 468 stations (un peu plus, 470 environ, si l'on englobe les stations fermées et les complexes réunissant plusieurs stations), ce qui le place au premier rang mondial en termes de nombre de stations desservies. Le réseau comporte de lignes souvent à 4 voies (2 voies pour les directs et 2 voies pour les omnibus)UrbanRail.net. Bien que le métro de New York porte le nom de subway, ce qui traduit en anglais l'idée de souterrain, des lignes suivent un tracé aérien qui s'appuie sur des structures en acier ou parfois en fonte, des viaducs en béton, des remblais aménagés, des ponts ferroviaires et, occasionnellement, des voies en surface. Les lignes sont presque exclusivement souterraines à Manhattan, alors qu'elles sont en majorité aériennes dans le reste de la ville. Toutes ces lignes, quelle que soit la base de leur tracé, sont situées à des niveaux différents de ceux des infrastructures routières et des aires piétonnes, et la plupart des croisements entre deux lignes de métro sont sécurisés par la présence d'échangeurs ferroviaires. Réseau ferré géré par la New Jersey Transit.]] Le réseau de la métropole new-yorkaise est le plus étendu des États-Unis. Il dépend de plusieurs sociétés publiques et privées. * Amtrak est la société américaine qui gère les lignes de chemin de fer pour les longues distances. Au départ de Pennsylvania Station, on trouve des liaisons pour Washington, DC, pour les États de la Nouvelle-Angleterre, et le centre des États-Unis. * New Jersey Transit (NJ Transit) gère une dizaine de lignes de banlieues en direction du New Jersey, ainsi que des lignes de bus. * Metropolitan Transportation Authority (MTA). Agence gouvernementale qui supervise le trafic voyageur de New York par le biais de plusieurs agences : ** MTA New York City Transit : le réseau principal du métro et des autobus de New York. Le métro est l’un des plus étendus au monde, ses 27 lignes totalisant km et 469 stations. En 2002, environ 3,3 millions d’usagers l’empruntaient chaque jour. Les voies sont souterraines dans le cœur de Manhattan et souvent surélevées dans les autres quartiers. Le prix de base est de actuellement . ** MTA Metro-North Railroad : trains de banlieues au départ de Grand Central Terminal, à destination du Bronx, de comté de Westchester et du Connecticut. ** MTA Long Island Railroad : desserte complète de l’île de Long Island. ** Staten Island Rapid Transit : ligne non reliée au reste du réseau, qui traverse le district de Staten Island du nord au sud. ** Port Authority of New York and New Jersey : gère une autre ligne de métro entre Manhattan et le New Jersey, et deux lignes à destination des aéroports de Newark (monorail) et John F. Kennedy International Airport (métro tramway rapide). ** Port Authority Trans-Hudson ou PATH : réseau de métro et de trains de banlieue qui assurent des liaisons entre Manhattan et plusieurs villes du New Jersey. Aéroports La ville de New York possède trois principaux aéroports. Ils constituent la voie d'accès aérienne la plus importante et la plus active du pays, avec 100 millions de voyageurs en 2005 . * Le JFK International Airport, situé dans le quartier de Jamaica dans le Queens. Il a ouvert en 1948 et a été rebaptisé en l'honneur du président Kennedy, assassiné en 1963. Il dispose de quatre pistes, longues de à mètres. En 2002, le trafic était de l'ordre de passagers, contre environ 41 millions en 2005. La plupart des avions en provenance de l'Europe atterrissent à JFK, qui a notamment accueilli les aéronefs de type Concorde jusqu'en 2003. * Le Newark Liberty International (Newark, New Jersey) : plus ancien aéroport new-yorkais, ouvert en 1928. Il est situé à 15 miles de Manhattan (soit 26 km). Il a cependant été récemment rénové, ce qui en fait l'un des aéroports les plus modernes de la côte est. Il assure les liaisons intérieures et internationales; en 2005, 33 millions de passagers ont transité par cet aéroport. * Le La Guardia Airport (situé dans le quartier de Flushing dans le Queens). Il a ouvert en 1939, et est surtout réservé aux vols intérieurs américains. Son trafic était de l'ordre de 26 millions de passagers en 2005. New York possède un héliport (E 34th St Heliport, code AITA : TSS). Ferries Ferry]] Les ferries sont surtout gérés par la société privée NY Waterway, qui exploite plusieurs lignes sur la rivière Hudson. On trouve également le New York Water Taxi, entre Manhattan et Brooklyn, et la ligne Staten Island Ferry, exploitée par le New York City Department of Transportation, qui part de Battery Park, au sud de Manhattan. Des ferries assurent également la liaison jusqu'à Liberty Island (sur laquelle s'élève la Statue de la Liberté) et jusqu'à Ellis Island, où se trouve un musée sur l'arrivée des Européens. Taxis Il est très difficile d'imaginer les rues de la ville de New York, et plus particulièrement celles de Manhattan sans les célèbres taxis jaunes, que l'on retrouve en vedette dans les films et les séries TV. Les taxis sont exploités par des sociétés privées, sous licence de la New York City Taxi & Limousine Commission. On en trouve deux sortes. Dans un premier temps, on reconnaît les « medallion » taxis, ou encore yellow cabs à la célèbre couleur jaune. Ces taxis sillonnent en permanence les axes routiers de la ville, et il est possible de les prendre directement dans la rue. Ils desservent, selon la bonne volonté du chauffeur, les cinq districts de New York et une partie du New Jersey. En 2004, le prix minimal d’une course varie entre et . Il convient en outre de donner un important pourboire au chauffeur. Les yellow cabs peuvent se trouver n'importe où dans Manhattan. D'ailleurs, ces taxis représentent la plupart des véhicules que l'on rencontre dans les rues de New York ; on en compte plus de . La seconde category de taxis est composée des « car services », que l'on doit appeler par téléphone, et dont la répartition est gérée par un centre informatisé. Ces cars services sont en conséquence plus onéreux que les yellow cabs, mais assurent d'avoir un véhicule lorsqu'on en a besoin. Il existe également des taxis indépendants, qui ne présentent pas les labels exigés pour les yellow cabs, et qui sont d'ailleurs souvent d'une autre couleur que le jaune. Ils n'appartiennent à aucun réseau et ne jouissent d'aucune licence. La vie à New York On a souvent tendance à associer New York à des images qui reviennent souvent à la télévision: murs en brique, escaliers en fer, bouches d'égout fumantes, publicités sur les toits ou encore taxis jaunes. Mais au delà de ces stéréotypes, New York est un véritable melting pot, une ville qui contribue au mélange des cultures, des origines, et surtout une ville qui ne dort jamais. D'après le classement du groupe immobilier Knight Frank et Citi Private Bank, New York est la troisième ville la plus chère du monde (derrière Londres et Monaco) en ce qui concerne les prix de l'immobilier ( euros par mètre carré dans les quartiers les plus chics)Rapport 2007, cité dans « A Londres, le mètre carré atteint des sommets », Le Figaro du 08/05/2007, . Une ville cosmopolite À certains égards, la ville de New York est davantage internationale qu’américaine. Elle accueille presque autant d’immigrants que Los Angeles. On peut entendre parler des centaines de langues différentes à New York. La tendance est au regroupement communautaire, et des quartiers entiers se sont formés selon les origines géographiques ou culturelles : irlandais, italiens (Little Italy), chinois (Chinatown), coréens, porto-ricains (Spanish Harlem, "El Barrio", là où est née la salsa), africains, juifs, polonais, russes, occupent chacun des enclaves dans la ville. New York et les gratte-ciel , et le Chrysler Building au second plan]] La ville de New York est difficilement dissociable de ses nombreux gratte-ciel, qui contribuent à rendre la Manhattan skyline reconnaissable de tous. Ainsi, la ville de New York a toujours été la « capitale mondiale des gratte-ciel », avec des édifices immenses, et dont la notoriété est parfois universelle. On peut citer en premier lieu l'Empire State Building, sans doute le building le plus célèbre au monde. Ce nom vient du fait qu'Empire State est le surnom de l'État de New York. La construction de l'Empire State Building a débuté en 1930, pour s'achever en 1931. Le style Art déco de cet immeuble lui donne un aspect sobre et robuste, et ses 381 mètres ont fait de lui le plus haut immeuble du monde pendant plusieurs décennies. et MetLife Building]] Le gratte-ciel préféré des New-Yorkais est le Chrysler Building, contemporain de l'Empire State Building, dont la construction s'est achevée en 1930. Construit à la gloire de Walter Chrysler sous la direction de William Van Alen, le Chrysler Building, avec ses 320 mètres a été l'espace de quelques mois le plus haut immeuble du monde, avant d'être détrôné par l'Empire State Building. Le Chrysler Building demeure cependant le second immeuble le plus haut de la ville de New York, du moins jusqu'à ce que la construction de la Freedom Tower se termine en 2012. La ville présente également de nombreux autres buildings dont il serait difficile de dresser une liste exhaustive, cependant, on peut citer le Flatiron Building, considéré comme l'un des premiers gratte-ciel, le GE Building, gratte-ciel le plus élevé du Rockefeller Center avec 259 mètres, la Trump World Tower, une des tours d'habitation la plus haute du monde avec 262 mètres, le MetLife Building, et ses 246 mètres, le Woolworth Building, situé dans le quartier financier et qui culmine à 241 mètres, ou encore le Solow Building, tout proche de Central Park, avec 210 mètres. Pour davantage de descriptions, voir Les cinquante plus hauts immeubles de New York. Divertissements Les lieux de détente ]] de jour]] Le tourisme tient une place importante dans la ville de New York où on trouve des centaines de lieux à visiter et d'endroits pour se divertir. 40 millions de touristes visitent la ville chaque annéeEn 2006, 44,4 millions de visiteurs, dont 37,2 millions d'Américains ; NYC Statistics", NYC & Company.. Parmi les lieux de la ville qui accueillent le plus de touristes, on trouve Wall Street, la statue de la Liberté, l’Empire State Building, le pont de Brooklyn, la Cinquième Avenue ou encore Central Park. Le World Trade Center et ses tours jumelles étaient également une destination privilégiée avant le 11 septembre 2001, même si, depuis, Ground Zero attire beaucoup de monde. Un autre lieu également fréquenté, mais un peu plus original, est le magasin de jouets FAO Schwarz de Manhattan : on peut parfois y voir de longues files d’attente sur les trottoirs. Le matin de Thanksgiving, célébré chaque année le quatrième jeudi de novembre, se déroule la Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade, organisée par le grand magasin Macy's, qui attire des milliers de spectateurs et des millions de téléspectateurs Site officiel de la parade (consulté le 19 août 2007) via les ondes de la télévision. Le long de Broadway et plus particulièrement à Times Square, on trouve une importante concentration de théâtres, de commerces et de lieux de divertissement. Parmi les salles de spectacles les plus célèbres, on peut citer le Radio City Music Hall, le Carnegie Hall ou le Madison Square Garden. Times Square est également très célèbre en raison de ses panneaux publicitaires lumineux qui donnent une impression perpétuelle de mouvement. Plusieurs lieux mythiques rappellent la place que New York a joué dans l'histoire du jazz. Le plus célèbre d'entre eux, le Blue Note Club, a accueilli les plus grandes légendes du jazz et continue à proposer deux concerts quotidiens à une clientèle de plus en plus composée de touristes. Le quartier de Harlem, situé au nord de Manhattan, doit également son succès à son rôle fondamental dans l'histoire du jazz. New York possède d'espaces verts et environ de plages publiques . Big Apple possède également d’importants parcs publics, dont le plus célèbre est Central Park, le poumon de la ville qui est le parc plus visité du pays . Les principaux autres parcs de la ville sont Riverside Park, Battery Park, Pelham Bay Park, Staten Island Greenbelt, Flushing Meadow Corona Park, ou encore Prospect Park. La ville possède aussi plusieurs zoos, parmi lesquels Central Park Zoo et le Bronx Zoo. En ce qui concerne les parcs d'attraction, Coney Island, située au sud de Brooklyn, comprend l’Aquarium de New York, des jeux d’arcades et des attractions foraines : grande roue, de vieilles montagnes russes en bois, ou encore auto-tamponneuses… Sports New York est l'une des villes américaines qui possède le plus d'équipes sportives dans toutes les ligues professionnelles du pays, avec notamment deux équipes de football américain en NFL, et deux équipes de baseball en MLB. Cela traduit l'influence de la ville qui s'étend jusque dans le domaine sportif. Voici les principales équipes professionnelles: , Bronx, Base-ball]] , Hockey sur glace]] La ville de New York est également le théâtre de l'un des tournois majeurs de la saison de tennis, avec l'US Open qui a lieu à la fin du mois d'août à Flushing Meadows (tournoi masculin et féminin). En outre, l'un des évènements sportifs majeurs de la saison d'athlétisme a également lieu dans Big Apple avec le très populaire Marathon de New York qui a lieu depuis 1970, et qui regroupe en moyenne plus de participants. Criminalité et sécurité , maire pendant les attentats du 11 septembre 2001, un des artisans majeurs de la baisse de la criminalité.]] Comme dans le reste des États-Unis, la criminalité et la délinquance ont diminué au début des années 1990 à New York. Cette réussite est due en partie à l'action du maire de la ville, Rudolph Giuliani, entre 1993 et 1998. Durant cette période, le nombre de meurtres par an a été divisé par plus de trois, passant de à 633, pour une population de 10 millions d'habitantsChiffres cités dans Jean-François Revel, L’obsession anti-américaine, Paris, Plon, 2002, , page 150 ; voir aussi KASPI A., DURPAIRE F., HARTER H., LHERM A., La civilisation américaine, Paris, PUF, 2004, page 145 ; sur la violence, lire Alain Bauer, Emile Pérez, L’Amérique, la violence, le crime, les réalités et les mythes, Paris, P.U.F., 2000. L'indice de criminalité a baissé de entre 2001 et 2006. Parmi les 25 plus grandes villes des États-Unis, New York est la plus sûre au niveau de l'indice de criminalité total pour habitants . Parallèlement on assiste à une augmentation du nombre de bavures dont la plus célèbre est sûrement l'assassinat d'Amadou Diallo en 1999. Ces résultats sont la conséquence de plusieurs facteurs, dont les plus importants sont la politique de « tolérance zéro », la baisse du chômage, la réhabilitation des quartiers du nord de Manhattan (par exemple de Harlem), de l'intégration des minorités ethniques dans les forces de l'ordre, ou encore d'un travail concerté des diverses institutions municipales, en particulier des écoles. Le sentiment d'insécurité a baissé et il est tout à fait possible de se promener sans crainte dans tous les quartiers de Manhattan. Il est seulement conseillé aux touristes d'être plus vigilants la nuit et d'éviter certains lieux tels que Central Park. Éducation et Art à New York Généralités Au , New York a joué un rôle de premier plan dans la culture américaine. C'est durant l’Entre-deux-guerres qu'Harlem est devenu le centre du renouveau de la culture afro-américaine, appelé Renaissance de Harlem, qui toucha tous les domaines de la création artistique et littéraire. Dans la deuxième moitié du naissent de nouveaux genres artistiques (expressionnisme abstrait) et musicaux (punk rock et hip-hop dans les années 1970). Une culture de la rue (street culture) se développe autour du rap, du graffiti, du deejaying, du break dance et du Streetwear et se diffuse dans le monde entier depuis New York. New York demeure aujourd'hui l'un des principaux foyers culturels de la planète. En effet, la ville accueille environ organisations culturelles et artistiques et plus de 500 galeries d'art . Le Département des affaires culturelles de la ville de New York, fonctionne avec un budget annuel de 131 millions de dollars, ce qui représente le premier budget culturel public américainFrédéric Martel, De la culture en Amérique, Paris, Gallimard, 2006, , p.9, devant celui du National Endowment for the Arts, l'agence culturelle « fédérale »En 2005, le budget du NEA était de 125 millions de dollars : lire Frédéric Martel, De la culture en Amérique, Paris, Gallimard, 2006, p.560. Il finance plusieurs dizaines d'institutions culturelles dans la ville (musées, conservatoires, théâtres). La culture new-yorkaise est cosmopolite et plurielle : élitiste dans ses opéras et ses théâtres avant-gardistes, la création artistique est également populaire avec les comédies musicales de Broadway ou tout simplement dans la rue. Enseignement supérieur à New York .]] À l'instar d'autres grandes métropoles américaines, la ville de New York est pourvue de très nombreux établissements d'enseignement supérieur. L'université la plus célèbre et la plus prestigieuse de la ville est l'Université Columbia, fondée en 1754, et qui fait partie de la très prestigieuse et sélective Ivy League. Mais les autres universités privées de la ville sont également réputées et prisées par les étudiants du monde entier. Ainsi, l'Université de New York, qui possède différents campus dispersés dans la ville est la plus grande université privée du pays avec plus de étudiants Détails des inscriptions à l'Université pour l'année 2006-2007, NYU Office of Institutional Research and Program Evaluation, alors que l'Université Fordham est l'une des universités jésuites les plus célèbres de la côte est. Mais New York ne compte pas que sur ses établissements privés pour assurer sa réputation académique; en effet, l'Université de la Ville de New York est la plus grande université urbaine des États-Unis Informations sur le site officiel de la CUNY (consulté le 19 août 2007), alors que le City College of New York, situé à Harlem est réputée pour avoir formé de nombreux Prix Nobel. En outre, dans le domaine des arts, la Cooper Union, fondée en 1859 constitue l'un des établissements les plus sélectifs au monde[http://www.usnews.com/usnews/edu/college/rankings/brief/webex/lowacc_brief.php America's Best Colleges 2007: taux d'admission les plus faibles] (consulté le 19 août 2007). Musées ]] Le Metropolitan Museum of Art est le plus célèbre de Manhattan. avec ses deux millions d'œuvres , ses mètres carrés et ses 4,5 millions de visiteurs annuels , le « MET » se place parmi les plus grands musées du monde. D'autres musées, dispersés dans toute la ville, proposent également des collections d'art généralistes (The Frick Collection, le Brooklyn Museum, le Queens Museum of Art) ou spécialisés (The Cloisters pour le Moyen Âge ; l'American Folk Art Museum et le Whitney Museum of American Art pour l'art américain). L'art contemporain est représenté par de nombreuses institutions telles que le Musée Solomon R. Guggenheim, le Museum of Modern Art ou encore le New Museum of Contemporary Art. Dans le domaine des sciences et des techniques, on trouve le New York Hall of Science, le Skyscraper Museum ou encore le Staten Island Institute of Arts & Sciences ; mais le plus prestigieux est l'American Museum of Natural History avec ses 32 millions de spécimen et d'objets , ainsi que son planétarium. Enfin, de nombreux musées illustrent l'histoire et la diversité ethnique de New York : au nord de Manhattan se trouvent le Studio Museum in Harlem (culture afro-américaine), le Museum of the City of New York, the Hispanic Society of America et le musée du Barrio (culture hispanique et latino-américaine), le Musée juif de New York. Le New York City Fire Museum et le New York City Police Museum rendent hommage aux pompiers et aux policiers. Liste des musées de New York : La peinture à New York L'école de New York inaugure l'expressionnisme abstrait pendant la Seconde Guerre mondiale et qui se divise en deux tendances principales : l'« Action Painting » et le « Colorfield Painting ». Les premiers représentants de ce courant artistique sont Willem de Kooning, Clyfford Still, Jackson Pollock, Mark Rothko ou encore Ad Reinhardt. Ces artistes sont suivis par une génération de femmes comme Joan Mitchell, Helen Frankenthaler et Lee Krasner. Viennent ensuite les artistes new-yorkais, du Pop Art comme Andy Warhol, Keith Haring ou Jean-Michel Basquiat et de l'art conceptuel comme Robert Morris, qui montrent la vitalité de New York dans le domaine de l'art contemporain. New York dans la culture populaire New York au cinéma La ville de New York est le théâtre de très nombreux films et de très nombreuses séries télévisées : elle est le deuxième centre de production cinématographique des États-Unis, derrière Hollywood . Ceci s'explique par le fait que le cadre de Big Apple est propice aux tournages, avec les gratte-ciels et la multitude de petits quartiers qui correspondent à plusieurs modes de vie. Les personnages des films se déroulant à New York peuvent ainsi être de toutes origines, avoir toute sortes d'emplois, ce qui renforce cette image de melting-pot qu'il s'agit parfois de montrer dans ces mêmes films ou séries. Les films célèbres qui se déroulent à New York sont légion, et la ville sert de décor à tous les genres cinématographiques. On peut tout d'abord citer New York, New York ou Gangs of New York du réalisateur new-yorkais Martin Scorsese, Diamants sur canapé de Blake Edwards, Manhattan de Woody Allen et les comédies musicales Un jour à New York, West Side Story et Fame. Dans un autre genre, les trois versions de King Kong ont toutes pour cadre New York, ainsi que Le Parrain, Il était une fois en Amérique et Les Affranchis, qui traitent de la mafia, ou encore dans un registre plus comique Un prince à New York, avec Eddie Murphy, Madagascar des studios Dreamworks, Le diable s'habille en prada, ou encore Le Gendarme à New York avec Louis de Funès. Les trois adaptations cinématographiques du comics Spiderman mettent largement en valeur l'architecture new-yorkaise, notamment lors des séquences où l'homme-araignée se déplace de bâtiment en bâtiment dans la ville. Les attentats du 11 septembre 2001 ont également inspiré plusieurs réalisateurs, qui ont mis en images soit les attaques terroristes elles-mêmes, soit l'impact qu'elles ont eu sur la ville et ses habitants. Ainsi le générique de La 25e heure, de Spike Lee, montre-t-il des faisceaux lumineux sous plusieurs angles, avant qu'un plan plus large ne révèle que ce sont ceux qui s'élèvent vers le ciel pour remplacer les tours du World Trade Center désormais disparues. Le film The Guys avec Sigourney Weaver sorti en 2002 traitait, lui, de la difficulté d'oublier ces événements et de surmonter l'absence des personnes mortes ce jour-là. La même année, 11'09"01 (Onze minutes, neuf secondes, une image) réunissait onze réalisateurs d'origines diverses, chacun montrant un point de vue différent sur les attentats. En 2004, Michael Moore incluait dans son documentaire Fahrenheit 9/11 de nombreuses séquences des attaques. Le film World Trade Center d'Oliver Stone dépeint, lui, la chronologie de cette journée à travers le regard de deux policiers, l'un d'eux étant interprété par Nicolas Cage. C'est la première grande production hollywoodienne à traiter de manière directe ces attentats. New York à la télévision Parmi les sitcoms les plus connues qui se déroulent à New York, on peut citer Friends (sans doute la plus célèbre qui, durant dix années a intégré la ville de New York à la série, avec les plans de la ville que l'on voit dans tous les épisodes, les visites de lieux célèbres…), mais aussi Spin City ou Will and Grace par exemple. Cependant, la série récente qui a le plus mis Big Apple en valeur est incontestablement Sex and the city puisque, tournée sur place, au cœur de la mégapole, elle a mis la ville au premier plan. New York a ainsi été envisagé par les créateurs non comme un simple décor, mais comme la « cinquième dame » de la série, s'ajoutant aux quatre héroïnes. La ville est absolument indissociable de la série et les scénaristes ont toujours tenté d'ancrer les épisodes dans la réalité new-yorkaise, par exemple en faisant dîner les personnages dans des restaurants réels et à la mode au moment du tournage. Enfin, ils ont fait évoluer les personnages en même temps que la ville, faisant emménager le personnage de Samantha dans un loft du Meatpacking District, au sud de Manhattan, juste au moment où celui-ci émergeait comme un quartier résidentiel (et non plus industriel) très à la mode. Le personnage de Miranda est contraint de déménager à Brooklyn pour trouver un logement qui pourra accueillir sa nouvelle famille agrandie, un exemple révélateur de la hausse des prix de l'immobilier dans Manhattan, qui a contraint de nombreuses personnes - même aisées - à aller vivre dans les autres boroughs (districts). New York inspire aussi beaucoup les auteurs de séries policières. On retrouve ainsi toutes sortes de séries qui traitent des affaires criminelles dans la ville de New York, avec par exemple Les Experts : Manhattan, FBI : portés disparus, New York police judiciaire, ou encore New York 911 qui traite davantage du rôle des pompiers et des services de secours à New York. New York dans la littérature Comme c'est le cas dans le domaine de la télévision, la ville de New York est une source d'inspiration pour de nombreux écrivains, parfois eux-mêmes originaires de la ville, qui ont soit consacré leur livre à New York, soit pris Big Apple comme cadre pour leur histoire. Voici les œuvres les plus célèbres qui mettent en scène New York. New York dans la musique La ville donne une place importante aux lieux de concerts, et entre autres aux clubs de jazz, mais l'industrie musicale a également été très inspirée par New York, ses différents quartiers, sa population, et son atmosphère particulière. La chanson la plus célèbre est probablement New York, New York, composée par John Kander et écrite par Fred Ebb pour Liza Minnelli, puis reprise par Frank Sinatra. Ce standard glorifie New York comme la ville de tous les possibles, magnifiant son pouvoir d'attraction sur le reste du monde. Si certains déclarent leur amour à la ville tout entière (I Love New York de Madonna; New York City Serenade de Bruce Springsteen; New York '' Bryan Adams, ou encore ''NYC du groupe local Interpol), "An Open Letter To NYC" des Beastie Boys, d'autres choisissent de n'évoquer que certains quartiers (Chelsea Morning, de Joni Mitchell; Coney Island Baby, de Lou Reed; Harlem, de Duke Ellington; Central Park West, de John Coltrane; Tribeca, de Kenny G), voire certaines rues (Seventh Avenue, de Rosanne Cash; Positively 4th Street, de Bob Dylan; Union Square, de Tom Waits; Avenue B, d'Iggy Pop) ou certains éléments de l'architecture new-yorkaise (Queensboro Bridge, de David Mead; Times Square, de Marianne Faithfull; Empire State Building, de Randy Newman). D'autres encore évoquent les transports de la ville, que ce soit ses taxis (Cabbies on Crack, de Ramones) ou son métro (My My Metrocard, de Le Tigre; Subway Train, des The New York Dolls; Take the A Train, morceau écrit par Duke Ellington et Billy Strayhorn; Take the L Train (To 8 Ave.), de Brooklyn Funk Essentials). On peut ausi évoquer ici des artistes anglais comme Sting qui a célébré la Big Apple avec sa chanson Englishman in New York, ou le groupe glam-rock T. Rex avec la chanson simplement intitulée New York City ou encore Sex Pistols avec New York. Les Irlandais des Pogues ont également fait leur tribut à la ville, avec Fairy Tales in New York, tout comme les Français Serge Gainsbourg (New York - USA) et Michel Sardou (La Java de Broadway). On peut aussi noter que la vogue new-yorkaise des années 1970-1980 a vu le « déménagement » de deux Anglais à New York, tous deux sur les bords de Central Park : Mick Jagger et John Lennon, qui y a été assassiné, pour des motifs encore obscurs. On trouve par exemple mention de New York dans la chanson Shattered des Rolling Stones, sur l'album Some Girls en 1978. Plus récemment, les Strokes, groupe américain, parlent aussi de leur ville dans "New York City Cops" ou encore le groupe antifolk français Herman Düne avec "Take him back to New York City". Pour davantage de précisions sur les différents genres musicaux, consulter l'article Musique à New York. Voir la liste des chansons parlant de New York référencés sur Wikipédia anglais.}} Personnages célèbres Cinéma , originaire de Brooklyn, a fait de New York le cadre de la plupart de ses films.]] De très nombreux acteurs, réalisateurs, scénaristes sont originaires de New York, même si la plupart des activités du septième art sont situées à Hollywood en Californie. Parmi les réalisateurs les plus célèbres, on retrouve Woody Allen, né à Brooklyn en 1935, Martin Scorsese, né dans le Queens en 1942, László Benedek, d'origine hongroise mais mort à New York, Stanley Kramer né à Brooklyn, Stanley Kubrick né dans le Bronx, Jerome Robbins, Herbert Ross, Oliver Stone, Jerry Schatzberg ou encore George A. Romero, maître du film de zombies. Les acteurs et actrices célèbres originaires de Big Apple sont très nombreux. Les plus illustres sont Robert De Niro, Al Pacino, David Schwimmer pour les hommes, Shirley Booth, Joan Crawford, Susan Hayward, Judy Holliday, Geraldine Page, Scarlett Johansson, Ashley Olsen ou encore Jennifer Aniston. Physique La ville de New York a formé de nombreux prix Nobel de Physique, notamment grâce à la Bronx High School of sciences, ainsi qu'à la prestigieuse université de Columbia. Parmi les grands physiciens de la ville de New York, on retrouve Richard Feynman, Melvin Schwartz, Sheldon Lee Glashow, Steven Weinberg, Charles Harding Townes, Russell Hulse, H. David Politzer ou encore Roy J. Glauber, tous lauréats du prix Nobel. Journalisme et littérature Le '''New York Times est l'un des journaux les plus lus et les plus prestigieux au monde. Cependant, il n'est qu'un exemple de la puissance de la presse new-yorkaise. Ainsi, de nombreux journalistes brillants sont originaires de Big Apple parmi lesquels William Sherman, William Safire, Joseph Lelyveld ou encore William Taubman, tous vainqueurs du Prix Pulitzer, remis chaque année à Manhattan dans l'Université de Columbia. Chanson Big Apple est une ville monde, un carrefour des cultures et des civilisations, ce qui se retrouve dans les arts, ou encore la chanson, de telle sorte que de nombreux artistes, originaires de différentes régions de la planète sont nés et ont grandi dans la ville de New York. On peut ainsi prendre l'exemple du groupe Kiss formé dans le Queens en 1972, Jennifer Lopez, chanteuse et actrice née dans le Bronx, P.Diddy rappeur né à Harlem, Mobb Deep groupe de rap constitué de Prodigy et Havoc tous deux issus de Queensbridge dans le Queens, Jay-Z rappeur de Brooklyn, LL Cool J chanteur né dans le Queens, Jake Shears des Scissor Sisters Mariah Carey, née à Staten Island, 50 cent (Curtis Jackson), rappeur né dans le Queens, Notorious B.I.G rappeur (assassiné) né a Brooklyn, John Frusciante, guitariste des Red Hot Chili Peppers né a Staten Island, Tupac Shakur (2 Pac), rappeur (assassiné) né à Brooklyn, Nas rappeur né dans le Queens, ainsi que les rappeurs du Wu-Tang Clan de Staten Island. Ces artistes ne représentent cependant qu'une infime partie des chanteurs originaires de la ville. Galerie d'images Villes jumelées La ville de New York possède douze sister cities (« villes jumelles »), situées sur les cinq continents. Voici ces douze villes et la date des accords entre la municipalité de New York et ces villes : Notes et références Bibliographie En français * Jérôme Charyn, Cécile Bloc-Rodot (traduction), New York : Chronique d'une ville sauvage, Paris, Gallimard, 1994, Collection : Découvertes Gallimard, 176 pages, * John Tauranac, Arthus Bertrand (photographies), New York vu d'en haut : Une histoire d'architecture, Paris, éditions de La Martinière, 2002, Collection : Vu d'en haut, 154 pages, * Diedrick Knickerbocker, Washington Irving, Valentin Fonteray, Histoire de New York. Depuis le commencement du monde jusqu'à la fin de la domination hollandaise, Paris, éditions Amsterdam, 2006, 377 pages, * François Weil, Histoire de New York, Paris, Fayard, 2005, Collection : Histoire des grandes villes, 378 pages, * Pierre de Charentenay, Un Européen à New York, Paris, Bayard Centurion, 2005, Collection : Études, 374 pages, * Bruce Marshall, Christopher Gray, Lucie Delplanque (traduction), New York : Cité géante, Paris, Gründ, 2005, 304 pages, * Roger Brunet (dir.), Géographie universelle : États-Unis, Canada, Paris, Hachette, 1992 * Jorg Brockmann, Bill Harris New York, Mille Monuments, Mengès, 2002. * Catherine Pouzolet, New York, New York, espace, pouvoir, citoyenneté dans une ville-monde, Paris, Belin, 2000, 348 p. * Catherine Pouzolet, New York. Construction historique d'une métropole, Paris, Ellipses, 1999, En anglais * The Encyclopedia of New York City, (ed. by) Kenneth T. Jackson, 1995 * Gotham: À History of New York City to 1898, Edwin G. Burrows and Mike Wallace, 1998 * (Anthony Burgess's) New York|New York, Anthony Burgess, 1976 * Here is New York, E. B. White, 1949 * The Colossus of New York: À City in 13 Parts, Colson Whitehead, 2003 Voir aussi * New York (État) * Drapeau de New York * Les cinquante plus hauts immeubles de New York * Lycée français de New York * École Franco-Américaine de New York * Blackout du 14 août 2003 * la prononciation de New York en anglais. Liens externes * Hélène Trocmé (Maître de conférence à l'université de Paris-I), «New York et la ville américaine» sur le site clio.fr * François Weil (Directeur du Centre d'études nord-américaines), «New York, capitale culturelle» sur le site clio.fr * Daniel Elouard (Ancien rédacteur en chef des revues Ulysse et Notre Histoire), «New York serait-elle la capitale du monde ?» sur le site clio.fr * New York City : dossier documentaire de l'académie de Rouen * Site officiel de New York * Vue satellite de Manhattan * Plusieurs milliers de photos de New York * Site de photos de New York * Sons recueillis dans les rues de New York * New York "Cité du Monde multimédia" * Album de 77 photos à l'époque des Tours jumelles * New York CityMag * New York Gallery * af:New York Stad an:Nueba York ar:نيويورك (مدينة) ba:Нью-Йорк bar:New York City bat-smg:Niojuorks bcl:Nueva York be:Горад Нью-Йорк be-x-old:Нью-Ёрк bg:Ню Йорк bn:নিউ ইয়র্ক br:New York bs:New York City ca:Nova York ceb:Dakbayan sa New York cs:New York cy:Dinas Efrog Newydd da:New York de:New York City diq:New York City el:Νέα Υόρκη en:New York City eo:Novjorko es:Nueva York et:New York eu:New York fa:نیویورک fi:New York fo:New York City frp:New York ga:Nua-Eabhrac (cathair) gd:Eabhraig Nuadh (baile) gl:Nova York - New York he:ניו יורק hr:New York, New York ht:Nouyòk hu:New York ia:New York (citate) id:New York City ik:Tchiaq York Iniqpak io:New York is:New York-borg it:New York ja:ニューヨーク jv:New York ka:ნიუ-იორკი kk:Нью-Йорк ko:뉴욕 시 ku:New York City kw:Evrek Nowydh la:Urbs Novum Eboracum lb:New York City li:New York lt:Niujorkas lv:Ņujorka (pilsēta) mk:Њујорк Сити ml:ന്യൂയോര്‍ക്ക്‌ സിറ്റി ms:Bandar raya New York nap:Nova York nds:New York nl:New York City nn:Byen New York no:New York nrm:Nouvieau York oc:Nòva York (vila) os:Нью-Йорк pam:New York Lakanbalen pdc:Nei Yarrick Schtadt pl:Nowy Jork pms:New York pt:Nova Iorque qu:New York ro:New York (oraş) ru:Нью-Йорк scn:Nova York sco:New York Ceety sh:New York simple:New York City sk:New York (mesto) sl:New York sq:New York City sr:Њујорк sv:New York sw:New York ta:நியூயார்க் நகரம் tg:Ню-Йорк th:นครนิวยอร์ก tl:Lungsod ng New York tr:New York uk:Нью-Йорк ur:نیویارک شہر vec:New York vi:Thành phố New York vo:New York (zif) yi:ניו יארק סיטי zh:纽约市 zh-yue:紐約市